Behind those Emerald eyes
by matchagasuki8
Summary: Her beauty like no other. Her grace that of a leaf fallen on a still lake. She was brought up to entertain many powerful men. She knew no meaning of love until a very intriguing young man stole her away and captured her heart.
1. story of my life

****

Behind those Emerald Eyes.

- Some ideas come from the book Memoirs of a Geisha. But believe me it's not the same story line.

-

Her beauty; like no other. Her grace; that of a leaf fallen on a still lake. She was brought up to entertain many powerful men. She knew no meaning of love until a very intriguing young man stole her away and captured her heart,

OKAY THIS IS IMPORTANT MUST READ BEFORE READING STORY . This will confuse most of you all. Back in old time Japan there were girls that were taught and trained to entertain known as Geisha. The most popular Geisha place was in Gion, which is now in Kyoto. Many pretty girls have been kidnapped from their hometowns to become geisha.

From a distance, her smiles looked beautiful. Her face held creamy white powder, as she seemed to fly across the Zen garden in a formal kimono. She held her hand out slightly; pouring another cup of tea for the elderly man that accompanied her. Her pouty lips curved slightly, laughing at the elder man. Oh it all seemed picture perfect. But, behind those emerald orbs held sadness, and deadness.

" Sakura." A gruff voice spoke out to her.

" Yes Tanaka-san?" She answered politely, while taking a seat next to him.

" You are the most gorgeous geisha in Gion, and you have accompanied me to many festivities and such; still you seem like a stranger to me." He chuckled, but it came out more as a coughing gaggy sound.

Sakura smiled annoyed, but it seemed to go un-noticed by the gray haired man. " My past is not of much importance Tanaka-san. How about we talk about your day?"

" How modest you are Sakkie-chan; but don't change the subject." He took a sip of his tea gazed at her eagerly, as if he wanted to eat her up.

" If you insist. I am from a small village called Tomoeda a-"

" Tomoeda?" He cut her off. " How can such a beauty like you be from such a putrid fishing community like Tomoeda. Surely you must be joking me." His mouth hung open, visually showing crooked teeth that seemed to be a mixture of the colors dirt brown and honey yellow.

Sakura's POV

This is how the life of a geisha was. Everyday was the same routine. Go out: entertain: get pampered by rich famous men. Sure this may seem fun and exciting. But these men use you like fancy cars. They show you off; that's all they do. I am a trophy, none the less. I am a shiny thing that a man likes to look at cause they think I'm fascinating. 

I don't think I'm fascinating at all. There is nothing outstanding about me. I am a normal girl, which happened to be unlucky and get trapped in this fate. However, maybe I am being a little too modest like Tanaka-san said. I do indeed think that only one thing makes me alluring.

My emerald green eyes. Not only is emerald green rare in Japan, but I have honey gold locks which glisten in the sun. This is what set me apart from all the rest. This is what I wake up to everyday and cry about because I wish god never gave me such features. Damned emerald. Damned life. If my looks haven't been given to me, I would still be at home, living with happiness.

I sadly looked at the calendar, today would be the anniversary of my kidnapping. Yes ten years to be exact. Since those ten years I have been trained and took lessons to be a geisha. And every night of those ten years I would cry my eyes out and wonder why god allowed this to happen to me. I left my family, my friends, and everything of my past back in Tomoeda. This new life that I started in Gion would be my future. I am no longer the Kinomoto Sakura that would play in the grains of sand on the beach. She is long gone. I felt another crystal tear fall down my cheek. " Where is my real self?" I whispered to the still air. I gazed at the mirror that lay against my wooden dresser. The girl starring back at me was ugly and dull; she was fake. "

-------------------------------------------------------L L L L L L L L L

The busy streets of Kyoto glistened with streetlights. The harbor was calm since many foreigner ships left. A man with piercing amber orbs starred out of his window gloomily. Aggravated he ruffled up his already messy chestnut hair and signed another contract.

Blah blah blah blah**.' His mind repeated as he kept reading all these documents that piled up on his desk everyday.**

A sharp knock was heard on his door, as he lazily glanced up it. A young woman about his age entered. Her features were very glamorous. Her orbs were unusual being a sort of ruby red color. She had long straight jet-black hair that was neatly held up with a diamond pin. Her dress was very western. She wore a long shimmering white dress with ruffles on the ends, her neck was filled with pearl necklaces that reflected off the dim light. She walked over and handed him more documents and placed another coffee on his desk.

" Xiao Lang, you should really get your sleep. It's a quarter till two. You have been up since six this morning." The young woman chided him, sounding like a worried mother.

" I know Meiling. The Banto family wants this project done no later than noon today. I need to finish it tonight or our company will loose another client." He yawned and rubbed his arm against his eye roughly.

Although at his young age of twenty-one, he was in charge of a very important and successful trading company in China. He was sent to Japan for business to retain friendships and businesses with important entrepreneurs.

" You are putting too much stress on yourself. You will work yourself to death if you keep going on like this." Meiling sighed and sat down next to him.

" I know!" She smiled. " I checked your appointment book, and you have some time to do free stuff tomorrow."

He smiled weakly. Maybe this was a good idea; to get out and all. Ever since he came to Japan, he has been too busy working that he never actually got to go out and do enjoyable things. Since he left China him and Meiling; who is not only his manager but cousin too, never did anything together.

" What do you have in mind?"

Meiling showed him a small poster. " Her name is Kinomoto, Sakura. A well known geisha in Gion."

Xiao Lang starred at her picture for a while; she was gorgeous. Her features seemed flawless; pure pale skin, enchanting emerald orbs, shiny auburn, honey shaded hair. Her smile sent a shivering sensation down his spine.

Then something totally ruined the picture. She was a geisha. Or in his mind she was a slut. She entertained men for money. Now he looked at her in disgust,

" No it's okay Meiling. She doesn't look like she'd be any fun to be around." He put her picture aside and continued reading the millions of papers on his desk.

" Well that's too bad cause I already made you an appointment."

He dropped his pen and glanced at his cousin who already left the room. He groaned in anger and once again peaked at the Kinomoto girl's picture. " What's so special about her anyway?" He murmured out loud. " She's probably just another gold digger, who likes to mess with people anyway."

L L L L L

A.U: I know it's a piece of crap I'm sorry this is my first fan fiction. I would like to hear your comments, just please try to be a little nicer.

My name Is Tori Nakamura. Yes I am Japanese, but my Japanese is kind of crappy so don't ask me to translate stuff to you. I am in Korea right now, and no I do not speak Korean.


	2. hello hello

Wow, I wasn't expecting so many reviews from the first chapter, I honestly thought it was total garbage. Sakura isn't a virgin, being a geisha she had to loose it for a bid. Gross isn't it. Japanese was my first language, but when I was adopted at the age of 5, to a Japanese family; I lost a lot of it. I then moved to the U.S. My parents sent me on a study program that goes to Korea and Japan. So next year I will be in Japan. I'm so excited because I miss my friends. I really miss the states though, and I miss my rock music. Rock music here is questionable. Except J-rock is okay. The lyrics are nasty and disturbing though. I think Miyavi is hott, I want to have his babies. Oh someone e mailed me and asked me how old I was. I am 13 goin' on 14 in January. I think I'm young considering most people on here are around 16-17. I learned some new Korean words today; a step closer to becoming fluent in Korean. Nothing of importance is happening in this chapter, except 1st meeting. I think this will be the most boring chapter I will post, I needed to get Sakura's past front and center before I continue. Oh I added a character that will be talked about a lot Yoshimoto-san. I didn't make her appear yet because I had no idea how to make her pop up. I didn't want her to just appear from nowhere, how random. Thank you again to all reviewers! I tried to make this story as different as the ones posted here, with a bit of history in it. I also want to make it as un-predictable as possible. I mean I like those stories were its like ones popular another isn't he/she changes and they fall in love. It gets boring. No offense to anyone's stories who are like that. Too many people have the same story line.

Blah in the other chapter, I said Sakura was kidnapped. I meant that she thought she was kidnapped, in her mind. Does that make any sense? She was kidnapped without her knowing, and was forced to leave without her opinion.

Characters:

Sakura: of coarse she is the Geisha, and one of the main characters.

Syaoran: Wealthy business owner of a trading company.

Nadeshiko: Sakura's "mother"

Fujitaka: Sakura's "father"

**Yoshimoto Kaoru**: "Owner of Sakura's geisha house, owns Sakura basically."

T O R I

Carefully placing her favorite rose pink kimono with silver linings in her drawer. She kept pondering about the past. Fingering the silk with the tips of her fingers, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A familiar song struck her; the peaceful chimes blowing against the wind set her in a trace, as she unknowingly started humming it lowly.

**Okay I only know several traditional Japanese songs but I don't like many of them. Some of you may know this song**.

Nobita kage wo hodou ni narabe 

As the shadows grow side by side on the pavement

_Yuuyami no naka wo kimi tou aruiteru_

I walk with you in the twilight

Te wo tsunaide itsuma demo zutto 

If we could always hold hands

_Soba ni ireta nara nakachau kurai._

And be close forever, I'd cry out of happiness

-Flashback-

A young girl with innocent sparkling emerald orbs quietly opened the rice paper door. She curiously walked down the hallway, trying to be as silent as she could. Her diminutive feet made little sound against the mats, as she continued walking towards a dim light source from the end of the hall.

She peaked into the small creak in the door and saw a lady with long silky raven black locks tied up into a neat bun. Her eyes were an autumn green with glints of hazel brown. She could hear the lady laugh and smile genuinely at the man sitting on the futon bed besides her. The man was brawny; his skin wasn't a porcelain creamy white like the lady, but a golden brown. His hair was dark chocolate brown and had slight curls, hanging in front of his mysterious sienna eyes.

Being as curious as a cat, the young girl peeped into a crack by the wooden door, to listen to the couple's conversation.

" It's almost time for Yoshimoto-san to collect our Sakura, Fujitaka." The lady snuggled up against the man while digging her face into his muscular chest.

" I know Nade. She's so young, but we must think about her future. She will become nothing is she remains in this community." His voice whispered into her ear, while he moved a strand of her silky hair from her face. Crystal tears started to form in her autumn eyes when she heard those words. She could only mumble out " It's for the best." Her voice cracked at the last part, as the tears were threatening to pour out of her eyes. " I will miss her so much, how can I go on without her?"

The man holding onto the crying woman could only held on a solemn expression. " Don't turn back now, we already made the agreement. I want my daughter to have a life, to have the money. I don't want her to be trapped in Tomoeda forever!"

The little curious girl was confused, she knew they were talking about her, but one thing confused her. Where was she going? Who was Yoshimoto-san? She leaned against the door a bit more, and accidentally lost footing; falling onto the mats below. She felt a burning sting on her knee, but didn't start bursting into tears until she saw droplets of red blood exuding down her knee.

She whimpered as her eyes overflowed with tears; slowly streaming down her rosy cheeks. Sakura wiped her watery emerald eyes with her petite hand. She then felt a smooth hand caress her skin as she met eye to eye with the autumn eyes woman.

" Mama. I got a booboo." The small child pointed to her knee; trying to avert her gaze from it because the sight of blood made her feel ill.

" Sakura-chan." Her mother carried her up, and hugged her deeply. Sakura inhaled her mothers scent: a soothing Jasmine aroma, which lingered in her nose.

" My knee stings mama. Can you make it better?" Her cute high-pitched voice asked, while tilting her head to the side.

Her mother moved downwards and kissed her knee. " A kiss can heal everything Sakura-chan." Sakura giggled; her cherubic face beamed with innocence.

" I love you mommy, daddy." Sakura glanced at the man sitting in the corner; just observing the two. He came from his corner and swiftly gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek. " And we love you no matter what."

" Can you sing to me until I go to sleep?" Sakura asked as she curled up against her mother and looked up at her with pleading eyes.

" Of coarse." Her mother smiled, holding her daughter lovingly, and protectively. She felt a burden hit her in her chest, while trying to get the words out. The small angel she was cradling would not be hers in the next three days. She would be gone, never to return home again. The young woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Kotoshi saisho yuki no hana wo 

This year the first snowflakes bloom

Futari yorisotte 

The two of us nestle together

_Nagamete iru kono toki ni_

Just taking in these moments

_Shiawase ga afuredasu_

I am filled with happiness

_Amae toka yowasa ja nai_

I don't fawn over you out of weakness

_Tada kimi wo aishiteru_

I simply, love you that much

_Kokoro kara sou omotta_

This is how I feel from the bottom of my heart

She knelt down to her daughters ear; whispering delicately " Sakura, you make me proud everyday. I couldn't have ever wished for a better daughter. Your father and I are doing this for your future, don't feel as if we don't love you, because we do, so very much. I will never see you again, and you will probably remember little about me, but I know this is for the better. I know there will be times when you will want to give up, but be strong and fight through it. I want you to do one thing for me love. Be happy."

_--------- _Normal POV

" Kore kara mo kimi tou zutto." Sakura starred expressionless at her hands, until she brought them up to her pale face and let all her sorrow out. If only her mother could see her now, see the pain she had to go through, see the pools of tears she cries every night. ' Be happy.' Her mother's dear voice reverberated in her mind.

" Happy?" Sakura breathed out hoarsely. " A goldfish is happier than I am…"

" Whine all you want, Yoshimoto-san won't feel any pity for you doll."

She quickly averted her head towards the voice. A young woman stood in front of her door. Her charcoal gray hair was held up in the usual takashimada style. She walked towards the weeping Sakura; placing her hand on her shoulder.

Her amethyst eyes met with the tear filled emerald eyes, as she grabbed Sakura into a warm hug. " It's okay Sakura-chan." The lady said as sincerely as possible. " Please don't cry anymore, it makes me sad, to always see you in this state."

" I'm sorry Tomoyo. I just feel." Sakura paused in the middle of her sentence, and looked out of her window. The pale blue moon light shone on her tear streaked face. She turned to face Tomoyo once more.

" I feel as if my life is not mine. I feel that if I impress the people around me, and make everyone happy, I too will feel happy. But that's the thing Tomo-chan. I am anything but happy, I am miserable."

"Shh shh." Tomoyo soothed. " You don't have to impress anyone. It's okay to be selfish once in a while Sakura. How about, after work you and I go out to dinner, and have a talk?"

" But that's breaking the rules." Sakura spoke softly, not wanting anyone to overhear the conversation.

Tomoyo chuckled; shaking her head at her child-like best friend. " Believe me Sakura. Breaking the rules is the point of being a teenager, I am the Queen of rule breaking, Yoshimoto would freak out if she heard I was seeing Hiirigizawa-san."

Sakura's face lifted, and her frown turned into a small grin.

" How are you two anyway?" Sakura smirked; her orbs glittered mischievously. " Having pure innocent fun?"

Tomoyo's creamy pure skin turned into a bright rose pink. She slapped Sakura's shoulder lightly. " Don't make fun of me!" Sakura continued laughing, seeing Tomoyo's abashed expression. " Stop it." Tomoyo whined, pouting her cute rose red lips.

" Sorry Tomoyo-chan, I honestly think you are Hiirigizawa are a lovely couple." Sakura complimented happily, but inside she felt pure jealousy. How she wished she could call someone her one true love. She wished she could be more like Tomoyo, being a rebel would be enjoyable and exciting. However, like Tomoyo quoted to her " You are too innocent Saku-chan, but that's what makes you so 'kawaii'". It was a rule to not have outer relationships, but Tomoyo ignored the rule anyway, and dated around like crazy.

Tomoyo noticed Sakura's deep frown. " Please come to dinner tomorrow, Eriol-kun and I would be lonely without you."

" But Tomoyo, we will get into trouble if Yoshimoto finds out. I don't want to get slapped by that old woman! She may look old and crippled, but her slaps are like getting whippings." Sakura flinched.

" Sakura, seriously you need to get a life outside of being a geisha. Do you want to be depressed forever?" Sakura shook her head slowly.

" Then you and I plus Eriol will go out to dinner tomorrow, taking the chance of getting totally busted and abused by Yoshimoto." Tomoyo smiled and placed a soft kiss on Sakura's cheek. " Oyasumi Sakura-chan. See you tomorrow."

Sakura couldn't believe she was going to break the rules of the house, she was not a rebel! She never broke a law, better yet a rule in her life.

Sakura looked at her schedule for the next day. She placed her finger and slid down the list. All the names looked familiar except one. " Li, Xiiisaho Rangu Ri." Her voice mumbled confused. '_How do you pronounce that?_' Sakura continued trying to sound it out, but failed miserably. A sigh left her mouth ' _Great, I'm going to embarrass myself, but what should I care it's no one to impress_.'

T O R I ---- This is my paragraph separator

" You don't know what a pleasure it is to be working with you now Li-san." A middle age man with jet-black hair bowed down to his knees once more.

Xiao Lang smiled aggravated. ' _Why won't this man leave already!_' " It's a pleasure to work with your company too Banto san. I must take my leave now, I have engagements to attend."

" Oh okay." His crinkled hands held Xiao Lang's and shook it roughly. " Thank you Thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate this!"

Xiao Lang was relived once the man adjourned; he thought Banto would stay in his office forever. Glancing at the clock he realized it was almost time for him to meet that Kinamura; or whatever her name was. He really wasn't looking forward to spending his precious time drinking tea with this girl. He had better things to do, places to be and work to get started on. Maybe he could just ditch the girl. He then remembered what Meiling told him earlier this morning.

" You better not ditch the poor girl Xiao Lang, if you do; let's just say it won't be pretty, if you remember what happened last time." Her ruby orbs glared viciously.

Xiao Lang shuddered at the thought. Meiling angry was like being in an inferno. Literally, you can feel the bloody heat escaping from her mouth. Not a very nice feeling.

He walked outside from his office, and was hit with the chaos of the city of Kyoto. The busy streets smelled of fish and burning ashes; he tried not to breathe in the putrid smell but it was so strong that it loitered in his nose. He shoved his hands in his warm forest green coat, and made his way to Daitokuji tea-house.

He passed a group of adolescent girls, as they smiled and giggled, giving him flirtatious looks. Xiao Lang groaned and tried to avoid glancing in their direction. He was sick of women; all of them were the same. Gold diggers, liars, cheaters, you name it. He never wanted to fall in love, he rather be a prosperous businessman and concentrated on building up his fathers company. He watched many women come and go into his fathers life, all of them wanting the same thing; fame and money_. 'Those greedy bitches._' He mumbled lowly. Xiao Lang made sure he was smart enough to not get into the same mistakes that his father did.

Xiao Lang stopped when he saw a creaky wooden sign with Daitokuji written neatly in raven black ink. Taking a deep breath; he entered the building languidly.

A pre-teen boy with charcoal gray hair asked for his name. As he gave it to him, the young boy pointed to the room at the very end.

" Oh so you're the one that is having tea with Kinomoto-san today, she is quite beautiful isn't she?" The young boy chirped dreamily.

" I guess she's okay…" He responded hesitantly. In her pictures he had to admit that she was attractive, but he was unable to admit it out loud.

" When I first saw Kinomoto-san I wanted to marry her!" The young boy called out in the random, a bright smile shone upon his face,

Xiao Lang rolled his eyes at the boy, the young kid definitely had raging hormones. He took the boys information and continued walking down the hall; passing numerous Geisha's entertaining on the way.

Xiao Lang seemed to take his time while coming to the door, a rush of nervousness hit his veins while he held out his hand to pull the door open. Then yanked it back hesitantly, he wanted to get out of here.

T O R I

Sakura felt the presence of someone at the door. Her client was almost fifteen minutes late, and she was growing very impatient. She waited a while for the person to enter the room; tapping her neatly done nails against the wooden cherry tree table.

After a while of waiting, Sakura gave up. Frustrated, she stomped over to the door and slid it open, accidentally loosing her balance and falling over a small lump in the mats of coarse.

She was almost ready to scream, and feel the soft mats hit her, but when none came; her emerald eyes opened slowly and met eye to eye with striking golden amber orbs.

**I'm going to stop here because I can hardly keep my eyes open. It's around two in the morning and I have extra classes tomorrow. JOY! It's Saturday too! My god how ridiculous. **


End file.
